


Враги друг друга не предают

by liebemagneto



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Знал ли Геллерт Гриндевальд, что должно было случиться?





	Враги друг друга не предают

**Author's Note:**

> зеркало на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6743695).

Знал ли Геллерт Гриндевальд, что должно было случиться?

Смотря в умиротворённое лицо младшей сестры, окутанное белым саваном, Альбус не перестаёт спрашивать.

Почему Геллерт ничего не сказал?

Прижимая к сломанному носу платок, Альбус повторяет свой вопрос вслух.

— Почему?

Аберфорт не даёт ему ответа — с презрением сплёвывает в его сторону и уходит, хлопая дверью.

Мог ли Геллерт предотвратить эту смерть? 

Альбус уходит следом, собрав все свои вещи в один чемодан. Встречает новых людей, продвигается всё выше и выше, защищает диссертации, выступает в министерстве от лица молодых магов. Его слушают, его уважают.

Он бежит — по страницам, заклинаниям, должностям, не задерживаясь на одном месте надолго. Ему улыбается удача — все соперники склоняют головы и расступаются.

Альбус не останавливается даже на пороге Хогвартса. 

Он засиживается допоздна, тратит всё свободное время на школу и учеников — отдаёт себя без остатка, чтобы ночью спать без снов.

Альбус не слушает новостей и не читает газет. Ему не нужно быть пророком, чтобы догадаться: рано или поздно к нему обратятся за помощью.

— Я не могу выступить против Гриндевальда.

_Я не хочу._

Годы спустя Альбус не находит сил — он проглатывает вопросы вместе с горечью победы. Бузинная палочка обжигает его ладонь.

Знал ли Геллерт, как сложится судьба мальчика из приюта?

Альбус не видит будущего — и позволяет одиннадцатилетке самостоятельно выбрать свой путь.

Стоя на краю башни, Альбус чувствует лишь усталость. Вся жизнь его — побег, но он достиг вершины и наконец может перестать лгать самому себе.

После дуэли Альбус не смотрит Геллерту в глаза — страх сковывает ему горло. Он просто уходит, боясь услышать истину.

— Не дай ему обмануть себя, Альбус. Оставь его и он зачахнет. Оставь его, Альбус, иначе погибнут все.

Альбус закрывает глаза.

Да, Геллерт знал. Они умрут одной смертью — от рук мальчишки, так и не понявшего, что у него тоже был выбор.

Был ли выбор у Арианы?

Альбус никогда не получит ответ.


End file.
